The Will of Fire
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Naruto and the gang face their toughest foe yet,a supposed legendary ninja has escaped the most dangerous prison where he was confined and is now on the hunt for vengeance,however that's the least of their worries when a certain blonde haired kunoichi begins to struggle with inner feelings over a blonde haired knucklehead,and soon faces an impossible choice,pls read!x3


**_So I thought I would TRY and write some Naruto stories while waiting for fresh ideas on my one piece stories,I will be working on the following pairings,unless someone requests otherwise:_**

_**Naruto x Ino,Naruto x Temari**_**_,Naruto x Tenten_**

**_There maybe some moments of others such as Sasusaku or Jiraiya and Tsunade or KakaTsu,or something,but for now those three are the main ones,sorry if you don't like itx3 _**

**_Anyway first up NaruIno,Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter one:Prologue

Sirens blared overhead as jonin and chunin alike scrambled around the prison gates,some were heavily wounded from the ensuing battle while others were barely holding their ground when a large,rather ominous figure made it;s way towards them out of the destroyed section of massive steel gates safe-guarding the massive facility...

"Hold your ground!"One of the jonin shouted with crimson blood running down the sides of his face"Wait until the Raikage arrives!"He finished just before a large fist engulfed him by the throat slowly lifting him up off the air with ease as the lack of oxygen caused him to lose consciousness,the figure scoffed flinging the limp corpse aside as though it were nothing more than a useless heap of trash

/BAM!/

Numerous explosions sounded in the distance as what appeared to be an oversized bird of some kind came flying down on them from high in the sky,the rider throwing many bundles of explosive tags as their bluish aquamarine hair whipped in the wind"Aokiji-sensei!Hurry,we must get to the others!"They called out coming to a slow and steady halt just before the ominous attacker

"Wait!"A new voice called out as what would've been mistaken for a bolt of lightning came crashing down on them,smoke shielding the newcomer as the two covered their eyes before the male of the duo sneered wickedly"Well,well...If it isn't the Raikage!"

The cloud leader did not return the malicious grin he was given,instead built up a sort of electrical charge of chakra in his fist going in for an attack

"Jiah-hahahaha!So you wanna go a round,eh!?Well bring it on then,I'll knock you into the ground!"

Aokiji snarled as he lunged for the raikage at the same speed easily matching the others strength as the clash resulted in a large,blinding light to engulf the battlefield

* * *

**Village hidden in the Leaves**

A heavy sigh passed the blond-haired females lips as she finished tieing her long platinum blonde hair up in its usual high ponytail,careful to leave out enough to form a slight fringe of sorts covering the one side of her face,she smiled warmly as she looked at herself in the mirror of her bedroom,thankful she had been blessed with such beauty

"Well,I should get going..."she finally said after doing one last twirl making sure everything was looking good before grabbing her weapons pouch and placing it on her backside before strapping on her kunai holster as well

"Mom!Dad!I'm leaving now!"she called out over her shoulder as she swung open the door

"going to meet up with shikamaru and choji,eh?"Her father said stepping out of the kitchen to see his daughter off,she smiled sweetly going over and kissing him lightly on the cheek"Yeah,Asuma-sensei has a mission for us,wish me luck"

* * *

Ino walked down the busied streets of Konaha with a smile adorning her features,small kids running by playing with one another and adults carrying groceries as they passed her by with smiles on their faces,yes the leaf village truly was a peaceful place to live she thought happily when the familiar sound of two voices rang in her ears

"Naruto,you baka!I told you not to drop them!"

/THWACK!/

"OW!Sakura-chan...I said I was sorry..."was the whimpered response as Ino Yamanaka turned seeing the all too familiar cerulean blue eyes closed as the taller blonde now gave a small,childish pout rubbing his now swollen head with the usual pink haired kunoichi at his side,arms crossed and an exasperated sigh escaping her lips

"whatever,just help me pick them up"sakura said kneeling down which was when ino took notice of the many books littered across the ground'_Oh,naruto must've been helping sakura carry her books..._'

Ino stood still for a few more seconds before seeing sakura lift her gaze staring straight at her childhood friend as a smile came onto her face"Oh,good morning Ino!"Sakura called out standing with a few of the spilled books in hand as she waved at the female blonde

Ino swallowed a small nervous lump seeing naruto look up as well,blinking when he saw ino giving a sheepish wave in return,Naruto never quite understood ino and was beginning to notice that when he was near her she gave off these small...habits,perhaps?

* * *

_It had only been a few days after he had first returned from his intense training with the perverted sannin jiraiya,and naturally the first ones to greet him were his long time teammates sakura haruno and_ _sasuke uchiha,a few days later he and the others all went out to get a bite to eat where Ino wound up seated beside him which was when Naruto noticed the girl fidgeting ever so slightly as she kept her gaze fixated on either her food or pretty much anyone besides naruto himself..._

_"Ino,Is something wrong?"He had asked out of courtesy recalling how the said girl had a temper much similar to that of his own female team member,ino turned slightly managing to look just out of direct contact range as she gave a response"huh,what do you mean?I'm fine"_

* * *

Ino walked over putting on the normal expression as she forced her voice to sound casual"good morning sakura-chan,naruto-kun"

"Are you on your way to meet up with shikamaru and choji?"sakura asked not noticing the blondes nervous glance out of the corner of her eyes over at Naruto who merely shrugged it off figuring it was only his imagination"Yeah,Asuma sensei says we got a mission-

"WHAT!?aw man,you're so lucky!"Naruto shouted abruptly cutting her off as he folded his arms back behind his head"We haven't had any good missions in forever!I've been bored out of my frickin mind lately!"Naruto continued to whine causing sakura to smack him upside the head

Ino gave a small laugh of amusement holding a hand over her mouth as she did so not wanting him to think she was making fun of him or anything"Well maybe you could come with us?"Ino offered thoughtfully as thought it just popped into her head and she didn't seem to be totally against the idea

Really!?"Naruto said getting sparkles in his eyes before having them crushed by sakura who held a hand out in front of him"sorry ino,but we can't we have to wait for team kakashi to get a mission as a whole"the pink haired girl clarified,ino hid the small pang of sadness well continuing to smile"Oh alright then,sorry for getting your hopes up naruto,anyway I should be going!"she called out turning to take her leave

"alright then,see ya later ino"sakura responded as her friend raced off towards the training field coming to a halt just at the edge of the forest breathing heavily as heat flowed to her face,a small smile tugging at her lips as she thought of how close she had just been to the object of her secret affection,Naruto Uzumaki

Yep that's right,her ino Yamanaka,thought to be forever a devoted fangirl of sasuke Uchiha was crushing big time,not on the blue haired prodigy of the uchiha,but his hyperactive counter part,the one labeled a hero by the rest of the village for his deeds against the akatsuki,whom she had discovered was the son of konohas two greatest ninja to ever have lived,Minato namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki

ever since her younger days at the academy Ino had watched from afar as Naruto struggled,being ridiculed for reasons she couldn't fathom then,nor particularly cared for...all she cared about was running up to him and giving him the comfort he so desperately needed and deserved,but he only ever had eyes for sakura...not her

The thought made Ino slightly bitter,considering the numerous times sakura had shot down narutos attempts to date her stating she only had eyes for sasuke

Ino envied her for being able to possess the one thing she couldn't seem to get ahold of,if only for a moment,the blonde girl shook her head pushing such thoughts away as they only served as a distraction,she pushed herself off the tree she had leaned against continuing the rest of the way to where her teammates awaited her

good reviews=I continue

bad reviews=I delete it

no review=no update


End file.
